monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Demon
Demons are malicious monster girls predominantly aligned with the "radical faction". They prefer to corrupt men with seductive cunning rather than out-and-out rape, snaring humans into infernal contracts of erotic servitude. They're also a dab hand at cooking, a trait they share with their smaller cousins the Devils; while their penchant for Faustian bargains echoes that of another demon-type monster, the Imp. Extremist monsters share with the Lilim Druella a dedication to spreading the Demon Realm across the whole world. Depending on the individual and the circumstance they use many means for this, and some lewdly monsterise every human woman they see Monster Girl Encyclopedia II, Monster Girl Encyclopedia II#The Extremists, p.15: "Most only monsterize women as a personal favor - but the Extremists are not most monsters. They cleave to their vision, resolve unwavering, and monsterize every woman they see, believing that all women should be monsters.". Encyclopedia Entry Higher rank Demons that have blue skin and black sclera, whose bodies contain vastly powerful wicked magic. In the age of the former demon lords, they were not driven against humans by appetite or instinctive murderous impulses. Instead, they were created distinctly with malevolent intentions. They now believe the diminutive and foolish humans ought to be ruled by monsters, and they are the foremost race of the "radical faction" which plans to convert the entire world into a demon realm. The demons feared in the former era were not "Succubi", but these "Demons". Although they have sworn loyalty to the current Mamono lord, their ideology is even far more radical than hers. They love seeing humans become unable to resist pleasure and succumb to evil, and they will use whatever means possible to lure humans onto the path of corruption - at times using their cunning, and at times using their demonic powers. Their appearance exudes decadence and depravity, and men fascinated by this are led to corruption. If they whisper alluring words into a man's ears, whether he likes it or not, it will induce a vision of the days of pleasure that could be. In spite of their wicked and oppressive appearance, once a man copulates with a demon, the sweet pleasure that exists solely to corrupt humans will guide him further along the path. Once a man has walked along the path to corruption, a demon will propose a "pact" that mainly says "for offering everything to me, I promise you eternal pleasure." Most men would gleefully offer everything if it would make the days of pleasure envisioned become a reality and make that pleasure last for eternity. The pact is bound with sorcery and can never be broken. From the moment the pact is sealed, eternal pleasure is guaranteed; and along with that, the man is bound in eternal submission to the demon. A man will even come to experience arousal and take delight in submitting to her. His body will be under her control and his penis will tower and prepare to offer spirit energy just from her demanding it.They treat their men entirely as their personal property including every single hair and every drop of semen; and they keep them at their side so they can siphon energy whenever they please and provide eternal pleasure, as agreed in the pact. At a glance, it looks as if the Demon has total domination over her man, but in actuality, the situation is a bit different. The Demon herself is also bound by the power of the pact, and can never go against it. In other words, it means the man can also use the demon's body for the enjoyment of pleasure whenever he wants and in any way he pleases. If a man demands sex, she must accept everything. Regardless of it not being part of the pact, a Demon will cook whatever her man wants to eat every day, and visit clothing stores to acquire whatever outfits he wants her to wear. It seem that it is in their nature to give into their men's demands and spoil them, regardless of the pact. Deep love and over-protectiveness is the reason they always want to keep their men near them. Basically, the pact boils down to a "marriage compact", and the reasoning behind their radical beliefs may be that they are worried about humans because they are so weak and they want to place them under their protection. They believe that all women should become Monsters, and they actively attack human women as well and change them into Monsters. On such occasions, unless the woman comes to have the same radical ideology as them, she would not become a Demon; so most will become Succubi instead. For that reason, when trying to recruit a woman as an ally, they take special care during the process of monsterization to thoroughly train and educate the woman, and by doing so awaken and fuel the hidden wicked desire to dominate a man within her, thus raising a Demon. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time's update “demon” is, as you can tell from the blue skin and black and white reversed eyes, a demon at the forefront of the “radical faction”. If devil is the radical version of imp, then they are sort of the radical version of succubus. Speaking of demons, as of the present, they're succubi, but in the age of the former mamono lords, the demons were these demons, or something like that.Demon |-|JP= 今回の更新は「デーモン」　青肌白黒反転眼の見た目通りの「過激派」筆頭の悪魔で、 デビルとは、デビルが過激派のインプだとすれば、彼女達は過激派のサキュバスにあたる様な関係です。 現在では悪魔といえばサキュバスとなっていますが、旧魔王時代では悪魔といえばこのデーモンだったのだとか。 :'TL Note:'Clearly the "evil" in the profile refers to how their sexual practices go against the Order, not to conventional evil. The rest of the profile makes it clear they are not conventional "evil" demons, given they act out of wanting to protect humans. Trivia *The Radical Faction are known mostly as "radical" by humans and mostly as "progressives" by monsters (source: additional notes from the devil profile). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Demon_eng3.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Demon.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Demon book profile.png|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page 1440654125280.png|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= 1440413664930.png|The demon was teased before her profile release in this announcement image for MGE-II MGE vol 2 B&W.png|Liner art for MGE vol 2 4673a758f6b4ba9200f045f0e7773b36.jpg|Cropped demon from the cover of MGE 2 |-|Fan Artwork= 1441818409669.jpg|Artwork by Sanmotogoroo 54836979_p0_master1200.jpg 1457380310617.png 55905954_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=55905954 sanmotogoroo 12278296_1668510300054626_1931281340_n.jpg 53010953_p0_master1200.jpg ihdzxt.png Ci_jsYBUgAE0rXx.jpg 56677117_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56677117 KNDY 57774179_p0.png|Cover of upcoming C90 Demon doujin by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=57774179 20160713 025543-1-.jpg|Dorothy - a Demon specie I made for Oz. Her description is here: http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:507191 1468853097825.jpg 58019816_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58019816 ehehe 57988961_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=57988961 58056884_p0.jpg|Art by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58056884 Sanmotogoroo __demon_monster_girl_encyclopedia_drawn_by_qnu9o8__b2f9d3bb4075d0089ccb8e60a7f701ca.png 57976013_p0.png|Sample from http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=58386255 doujin 58386255_p1_master1200.jpg|Sample from http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=58386255 doujin CqdOUspUIAAAFXZ1.jpg|By https://twitter.com/sanmotogoroo/status/767668802943188992 Sanmotogoroo demon_girl_by_torahimemax-dafq82k.jpg|By http://torahimemax.deviantart.com/art/demon-girl-631079516 torahime 58726516_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58726516 Cq8M1pvVYAEAvkg1.jpg|By https://twitter.com/Haohi_Oterin/status/769848316179865601 less 59727597_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59727597 CwgOgIgUcAAhU5A.jpg|By https://twitter.com/sasainamono/status/794901759764246529 sasainamono f227279af408fa5b9d33760873342451.jpg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2864199 mantarou (shiawase no aoi tori) 59968064_p0.jpg|Boy, don't worry about anything... Make the contract with me. By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59968064 butter-t 59995528_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59995528 tumblr_ogxp0yNB9K1vdwcbco1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/153420852262/request-stream-drawings-mge-demon-in-a-suit buck-satan ...Realy.jpg|Demon and the DOOM Marine Temporary Img.jpg|By Barbarianik 1481512357263.jpg C0XX-7TUoAA9yXB.jpg|By https://twitter.com/umeyukari2538/status/812293355849687041 C0hAbnnUsAAR9P8.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60553792 60562530_p0_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60562530 Tony Guisado 1484814780188.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=61534252 Nav 1484922121278.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60185335 1484937137119.png 61052968_p0.png|Fox demon by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61052968 1485529343998.png tumblr_okf9ssXUsT1vdwcbco1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/156430084442/commission-for-cassandrasakyubasu-thank-you-so buck-satan tumblr_okdrwtgZrH1vdwcbco1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/156393467132/some-teika-and-his-mom buck-satan 61206360_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61206360 sud 61285594_p1.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61285594 P3RT C4bG_4SVUAE_dg9.jpg|By https://twitter.com/sasainamono/status/830570178429595648 sasainamono C43sxqcXUAM-SzK.jpg|By https://twitter.com/ThatNav/status/832582043334746112 Nav 1487456212583.png|By http://itsnaaaav.tumblr.com/post/157420525312/thicc-demon Nav 1488340218732.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=61774825 Nav IMG_4141.JPG|Quickie by TheToxicGemstone 1489383049247.png 1489352135636.jpg|By https://twitter.com/Haohi_Oterin/status/838935262398816257 .less fLz9OT6.png|By https://www.furaffinity.net/full/22800999/ dtalvi IMG_4164.JPG|Demon Ohayou by TheToxicGemstone 7HTniUA.png Demon131.png Demon chibi.png|Demon chibi (by Mihai) xghL4Nh.jpg iqvmef.jpg Dy3FUhKVsAA2XcI.jpg 69864751_p0.jpg 69864751_p1.jpg 73188409_p0.png 73188409_p1.png D1vI7vkWwAY8_tH.jpg D2POQKhUkAEcE6t.jpg|by NanoStar 0X37P8f.jpg|by Intelia tumblr_pofbtuoXLp1ukbyx0o1_1280.jpg|by Halphelt 74086249_p0.png|by Nav 74271800_p0.jpg|by Thanabis 74777585_p0.png|by Kurovah 74721824_p41.jpg|by Latenight 74721824_p127.jpg D6M17o-V4AApK2w.jpg|by Vadaboob 75364211_p2.png|by umeyukari D9dDEgRUIAAYu0v.jpg|by Kokobuttz D-W8p00XUAAcWiu.jpg|Grey demon by Latenight D-3rUuiU0AAsgzp.jpg|by Umeyukari 75816478_p0.jpg|by Umeyukari 75816478_p1.png|by Umeyukari EAz1OZYWwAEEp-g.jpg|by Umeyukari EBI1P2OXkAI2283.png|by Latenight demon_by_zakirsiz_dddkogy.jpg|by Zakirsiz EB-l2OfXkAAxbnJ.png|by Latenight 76354994_p0.png|by NanoStar wife in training.jpg 3126790 - Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia butter-t demon.jpg|by Butter-t 77306334_p0.png|by HorrorPunkOtaku whichgang.jpg|by AltairLeVega 1573964305745.jpg 20191128_mg_003_demon_by_dustin_eaton_works_ddlh0k2.png|by Dustin-Eaton-Works 78013888 p0.jpg|by ARD 78448986_p0.png|by Umeyukari 78448986_p1.png|by Umeyukari EOp_MqCUwAEy4Id.jpg|by waizzz00 EPtGfW1U4AEHOnA.jpg|by Umeyukari |-|Recolors= 1485050169372.png 286_demon_LHRed.png|Recolor by Naju Silver Demon_L_Human.png|Recolor by Beberep References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Type Category:Demon Realm Category:Subspecies Category:Bold Category:Malicious Category:Lustful